


Put on a Show

by daisuckyourtiddy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Camgirl, Camgirl!Kenma, Daddy Kink, F/M, Genderbending, Girl!Kenma, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisuckyourtiddy/pseuds/daisuckyourtiddy
Summary: Kuroo’s tired after work but Kenma’s online, ready to put a dirty show for her daddy.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 11





	Put on a Show

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave if you’re uncomfortable! :(( PS. my first time here on ao3 huehue

_WARNINGS!_ (Please **leave if uncomfy**!)

\- Girl!Kenma (Kenma as a girl always appealed to me heh), Masturbation, Language, uhm... Breeding kink, Possessive(?) 

_Kuroo Tetsurou;_

“Ah, Finally,” I sighed, closing the front door of my penthouse. Working more than 12 hours can be super tiring, especially with the new project of my company going on and brainstorming on what concept the public would be interested in to catch their attention.

I went into my room and got changed into some loose tank top and boxers. Plopping down on my bed, I grabbed my laptop and immediately searched for the person I was admiring for a while now.

Kenma.

A cunning girl she is. My addiction. My babygirl. My everything. Kenma gives a live show every 9pm and puts on a show that you would never forget. She’s the Submissive type. Just what I like. 

Looking at the time, it was three minutes before nine. Meaning Kenma would be live any minute now. I casually waited until it was nine, refreshing the page to see if she would come on earlier than usual. When the clock struck 9pm, A live video stream came on. 

There was Kenma. Wearing a short, soft pink, silk lingerie which ended just above the middle of her thighs, giving a sneak peak of the material covering her wet core. She had a cute black choker that secured a metal heart on the middle, making her neck untainted. She looked so... so baby-like tying up her hair on two buns. With that, she has a lollipop in her mouth. 

”Hi Daddy,” Kenma grinned at the camera. Popping out the strawberry flavored lollipop out of her mouth, Kenma went closer to the camera. “Look at what I’m eating.” She seductively said. Then proceeded on sucking the lollipop with her now red lips.

Her tongue running over and over on the lollipop, pressing light kisses on the sides and the sounds of her slurping the melting juices of the candy made my boxers tighten. I swallowed, and my hand went down to palm my cock through the confinement of my boxers. “Quite a show, isn’t it?” Kenma giggles, “But we just started.” 

Kenma put the unfinished lollipop away. She messily cleaned the drool that was dripping from her chin. With her small slender finger, she traced back the line that her drool went and swallowed the remaining saliva left.

Smiling up to the camera after, Kenma backed up from the camera and sat down on her bed. She slowly turned around and bent a little, causing her soft pink lingerie to hike up, giving me a good view of the new mint green panties with small polka dot patterns on them. 

“I... I got new panties today Daddy.” Kenma shyly muttered.

Fuck. The way Kenma said that was too hot. She looked so small in what she was wearing right now. A sight I may never get used to. Kenma bending down, showing her slender thighs and caressing her milky ass. So fuckable. I want to ram into her tightening core and fill her womb with my cum until she’s full. She won’t ever go hungry with the amount of sperm I have in store for her.

Kenma wiggles her ass and then slid her polka dotted mint green panties off, showing off her bright pink pussy glistening wet. She sat on a chair and spread her legs open. Her needy pussy was so tempting. Kenma’s hand went down and made scissoring movements with her index and middle fingers before slowly putting a finger in her hole.

“A-Ah...” Kenma let out a soft gasp, as it was the first touch. She repeatedly pumped a single finger in and out of her core. Exploring deeper and deeper, She closes her eyes and mewls. Going faster and the sounds of her wanton moans became louder. “P-please... More... I-I...” Kenma begs, pushing another digit inside her tight pussy. She gradually picked up pace and was now snapping her wrists to attain pleasure. Each time she pumps the digits inside of her, it produces a lovely sound of squelching caused by her liquid gushing out of her.

“Fuck! Daddy! I feel... so good!” She crys out, thrashing her head back and fourth. Kenma’s not stopping her erotic movements. The sounds of her palm slapping the skin of her mons pubis was getting louder and louder. She bucks her hip a few times to match with her fingers. Her breathing became ragged, indication that she was very close to reaching her climax.

“I’m gonna—“ Kenma suddenly pulls out her digits and rubs her clit harshly. I continued to watch how sinful this view is. Seeing a young, beautiful woman dressed in a silk lingerie and pleasures herself infront of a camera, crying out for a release.

Kenma pants as she finally came undone. An abrupt gush of liquid emitted from her aroused hole, followed by her white cum dripping from her soaked pussy down to her seat.

Unexpectedly, she scoops her cum dripping down her pussy with her ring and middle finger and went up to the camera. She spread the cum-stained fingers, producing a thin thread of cum between her fingers. _Fuck. I bet it tastes sweet._

“That was amazing, Daddy! Imagine if you slammed your cock on me nonstop as I begged for help for you to stop.” Kenma lightly laughed, playfully sucking on her fingers. She licked her plump lips and smiled lovingly at the camera.

As if she could hear me, I chuckled darkly. Sinful and filthy thoughts filled my head, thinking on what I would do to her small fragile body. Violating every hole possible. Tainting every inch of her white milky skin. Memorizing her sweet spots and hitting every one of them. See her face writhe below me as i pound into her pulsing tight snatch, the tip of my cock abusing the entrance of her cervix and dumping millions of sperm into her womb as she cries for me to stop.

_“Are you ready to be my little cum dumpste_ r, _**my Kenma?**_ ”

———————

idk what i was doing. i made this at midnight and i cant seem to get this scenes off my head! i am embarrassed eye- 


End file.
